mythonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorgans
Sorgans: Introduction Sorgans are important animals in the world of Mython; they are normally about 3.5 meters long and 1.5 meters tall although they have grown to 5 by 3 meters and above. They have eight legs with a dangerous kick, a long tail and their head is at equal level to their body. Sorgans come in a variety of colours normally brown, white, light blue or grey although rarer colours do exist. there head is shaped like that of a komodo dragon, they have two eyes near the front of their head, two indents in the side of their head that act as ears and two on the front of their face that are used as nostrils. They are omnivores. Sorgans come in many species. The species of a sorgan can be told by their head. They are the most commonly used mounts in Mython because they can be found almost anywhere in the world, can run at speeds exceeding 40 Mph. Sorgan species Sorgans genetic code mutates at an amazing rate allowing them to begin adapting to a new environment in only a few generations although no dramatic changes are ever made otherwise they are rejected from their group and their genes not passed on. Sorgan/forest sorgan: This sorgan species is commonly considered the mainstream species and is often merely called a sorgan rather than forest sorgan because it is found nearer settlements than any other species. They are most common in forests. They have a longer tail and longer legs and so are the fastest runners, are most often brown, and more rarely green as well as having larger ears than most Sorgans for increased hearing. Sand sorgan: This species is the only species that lives in the desert; they are often dark brown or yellow. They have an expandable muscle tissue around their neck that will defend their rider from sand blowing towards them as well as keeping sand from blowing into their ears which oddly face backwards on sand sorgans; they have slightly shorter legs than most sorgans. Aquatic sorgan: these sorgans most often live in lakes or rivers although they are know to live in the ocean as well, they have gills in front of their ears although they still have lungs to breath on land. Their nostrils and ears are covered by a thin tissue that puts the sorgan in great danger if broken; their tail splits in two at the end and their legs have flippers rather than feet. They are normally coloured light to mid blue darker colours being rarer. Ice sorgan: These sorgans live purely in the Frosten Islands, for unknown reasons they do not live in the frozen north except for rare occurrences of fully grown adults, they are white, sometimes slightly blue and rarely light green or yellow, they also have a thin layer of fur used to trap heat. Rock sorgan: living in mountainous regions rock sorgans are typically grey and rarely brown, they have scaleier skin than most sorgans. They also have longer, narrower heads and necks for looking around in small holes in rocks to eat small creatures. As well as having shorter tails. Heat sorgans: Heat sorgans are known to live in the volcan islands, they are orange, yellow or rarely red, and have very scaly skin. They have small air sacks under their skin that they use to regulate temperature by blasting hot or cold air onto the skin. Urban sorgan: these sorgans evolved when Toltez was completely covered by the city, they are commonly grey although some areas of the city have different coloured sorgans some areas priding themselves on rare colours. They are the smallest of the sorgan species and they also have many small suction pads on their feet that can be used to climb the walls of buildings in short bursts of energy, they viciously attack most non-sapient species in the city and occasionally will kill sapient species if they haven’t eaten in a while. Sorgans are well known to live in swamps although they have not been studied, other sorgans have been reported living in caves, deep oceans and a few people have been crazy enough to report flying sorgans. Life cycle An expected lifespan for a sorgan is anywhere from 15-25 years. Sorgans have, like frogs, three distinct phases in their lives. They are egg laying animals. After their eggs hatch they are in a larval stage, in this stage they have four small legs and a tail twice the length of their body, at this age they are, regardless of species, better swimmers than runners and almost all species are identical. They will live in water if there is any available otherwise they will live as close to their parents as possible. After about three years they reach adult hood and begin to develop their sixth and eighth pairs of legs along with their species unique traits. This is the main stage in their life and at about five years old they are able to reproduce. Most sorgans remain in this stage for the rest of their life apart from salamanders (see species list) and very few reach the final stage of their life. This final stage is a random occurrence appearing only in about one in every five hundred or so sorgans. A sorgan that reaches the final stage of there life has an increased life expectancy of around one hundred years What happens in the final stage in their life differs immensely depending on the species. A forest sorgan grows to about 15 meters long by 5 meters high, they grow very long flexible necks and their tail grows very heavy the become completely vegetarian although they are dangerous and often kill many things without even noticing due to their immense size. A sand sorgan will grow much bigger, especially longer and grow more legs, sand sorgans with up to twenty legs have been recorded, they can reach over 70mph and their head enlarges to about two meters diameter. They strike with precision accuracy at amazing speeds making them the biggest dangers in the desert. Aquatic sorgans lose their legs and their head mixes with their body making them look very much like a killer whale, although they will also grow sharp protrusions along their sides injuring anything that swims along side them. And small armoured plates along side the protrusions and often live very deep in the ocean. They grow to approximately twice the normal size. Ice sorgans grow a large shell on their back reaching down almost to the ground; their tail becomes a heavy and lethal weapon which they adapt to swing at amazing speeds. They grow to about 7 meters long and 4 tall and are the slowest species when fully evolved. A rock sorgan’s front feet will gain digging claws that it uses to dig into a mountain face, they also gain exceptionally hardened heads, they will live inside a mountain and dig though some areas until they have almost reached the surface, when prey walks over these areas they smash through and snatch the prey. Heat sorgans grow a curve in their spinal cord between their second and third pair of legs and another in their neck, their front four feet will change into paws with four sharp claws on each. They stand on their back four legs like a centaur and attack with their claws. No urban sorgan has ever reached this stage. Category:Mythonian Biology